


Midnight Flight

by heyaeolus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyaeolus/pseuds/heyaeolus
Summary: Seeing you stuck in a bad relationship, Hinata can't help but interfere.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/You
Kudos: 23





	Midnight Flight

They say actions speak louder than words. But somehow in the course of your relationship with your current boyfriend you learned to hold onto kind words to get through his disgusting actions towards you. Shoyo had asked you repeatedly through the calls and messages you exchanged, “Why not leave him already, Y/N?” but the answer could never leave your tongue in fear that it would sound just as pathetic as it is in your mind.

You are afraid no one’s going to pick you beside him. You never know if anyone’s willing to pick you up if you so willingly let go of the thorned rope your boyfriend gave you to hang onto. So you decided to stay. To bear the pain and hope he would soon acknowledge the pain you are in.

To other people, it may seem as if you are sweetly hanging onto your boyfriend’s hand as you led the way down to the dugout where the players are. The game had ended with your dear friend, Shoyo’s team’s victory. It was an insane game and you were shocked to witness firsthand how amazing Shoyo is. Natsu have been warning you about how everything will seem more intense in real life. You just didn’t expect it was that great.

Your boyfriend clucked his tongue in disgust as people bumped and pushed him around. It wasn’t hard to spot the orange-haired player who you were after amidst the crowd. You waved your hand at him. He immediately spotted you, offering a big grin. Only for his eyes to darken at the sight of your boyfriend behind you.

Shoyo pulled the two of you out of the crowd. You hugged him tight. It had been so long since you saw him! “It was nice seeing you again, Shoyo,” you giggled at him as you forced yourself out of the hug in fear of your boyfriend cutting this trip short because of you getting _handsy_ with Shoyo.

“Did you enjoy the game?” Shoyo is obviously still brimming with so much energy. His eyes are twinkling and the tone of his voice carries so much life in it.

“Of course! I can’t believe I’m finally seeing you play pro! We were just joking about this back then,” you rambled on, riding the lighthearted atmosphere. It had been a while since you felt like breathing again. Shoyo swung an arm on your shoulder, telling you more about his teammates.

But there was a certain someone who is obviously not enjoying the sight of his girlfriend being taken by another man. Your boyfriend coughed loudly behind the two of you. Shoyo stilled, his expression flashing one of irritation for a second before flashing a smile again. “Well, it was certainly a pity you are going back home now. I could have brought you to a lot of places, Y/N!” he pouted at you as your boyfriend slipped his hand into yours, subtly pulling you back to his side.

“Man, thanks. But we’ll be late for the flight back if we don’t get there now,” your boyfriend answered Shoyo in your stead. You could hear his sarcasm through his tone. His clenched jaw telling you there would be trouble later for you. You bit your lip as you glanced one more time at Shoyo before your boyfriend was pulling you out of the dugout.

You didn’t expect Shoyo chasing after you. And you did not expect him leaving little space between your faces, whispering to you, “Hold your phone, okay? I’ll call you in a while.”

Your boyfriend’s hand came up to push him off of you. “Back off, man!”

And you were gone just as swiftly as you went there. You held onto your phone, somehow hoping Shoyo would say something to you which would turn the tides around.

Your phone rang half an hour later. You cautiously glanced towards the direction of the bathroom where your boyfriend is currently taking a shower before you guys take off to the airport. “Oi, Y/N,” Shoyo greeted as soon as you pick up. A smile uncontrollably got on your lips as you answered him with a hum. “Get down the lobby of your hotel,” Shoyo’s voice was uncharacteristically turned stern and low. It was so unlike his usual tone which you could picture him jumping at.

“Why? You know my boyfriend would get mad,” you whispered into your phone.

A sigh was his first answer, his voice surfaced later on, “Why would you even rather get stuck with that idiot?” You let out a snort, finding amusement in the way he regarded your boyfriend.

You thought, if you were getting in trouble for being chatty with Shoyo earlier, might as well get your boyfriend’s anger into something you had fun for. Besides, you never had a true chance to hang out with anyone for a while. Grabbing your coat, you swiftly ran for the door while the shower was still running.

“Now, we’ll have some fun!” Shoyo squealed on the other line, pulling out a laugh from your rather stiff system.

When Shoyo told you the both of you would have fun, your immediate idea was throwing balls at him while he spikes. Because although you hate to admit it, the majority of your friend’s brain is dominated by volleyball ever since you met back in high school. More so, he is now facing against Kageyama which you know would make him more pumped than ever.

You are certainly dumbfounded when you found yourself standing in an ice skating rink in the Tokyo Tree minutes later. Shoyo pulled your hand, making your wobbly legs glide towards him, “Y/N! Come on!” He was laughing as he skated beside you. It wasn’t until then you let yourself loose as Hinata played around the rink. You missed how he could instantly brighten up the mood with his presence. And you are certainly enjoying in his company even in this chilly night in the middle of Tokyo with an impending flight back home which you are risking on missing. And a fuming boyfriend waiting to lock you up.

Hinata frowned, stopping before you. “Hey, Y/N,” he called out to you. He had noticed your mind was wandering as he pulled you around. Your eyes fleeted towards his face. Maybe it was the lights illuminating the area. Maybe it was the jolly atmosphere created by the people around. Maybe it was the weather, chilly and relaxing. Or maybe, simply, because it was Hinata Shoyo. Maybe it was because of him that heat rose up to your cheeks, painting them red as you gaze at the orange-haired man before you.

Hinata’s frown deeper as he saw you turning red, “Are you cold? Do you have a fever?” he panicked. He knows he would be in deeper shit if he made you into a burning vessel once he returns you to your boyfriend at the airport. His hand came up to your forehead. The cool of his hand felt comforting against your skin. You tucked your chin lower into your scarf, abashed. Are you allowed to feel like this towards him?

In the haze of the moment, and your fleeting mind, the child which was coming at a rapid speed at you was left unnoticed until he collided onto your back. You yelped as you collided with Hinata. You heard your name as the both of you stumbled onto the ground. Hinata landed on his butt, his arms had enveloped you in an attempt to protect you from the fall. The kid behind the two of you, fortunately remained standing.

“I am so sorry!” he shouted, looking extremely anxious.

You looked up only to see brown eyes staring worriedly at yours. “You okay?” Hinata was huffing, his breath creating puffs in the air. You meekly nodded, not budging from the position you are in, relishing the feel of protective – rather than possessive – arms around you. It felt right. It felt comforting, a contrast to the usual frightening aura your boyfriend gives off.

It was the moment Hinata looked up at the kid, completely forgetting his fame that people started mobbing around the two of you. Hinata cursed, “We need to run.”

“What?” you asked, recovering from your dazed state.

Before he could answer, his hands engulfed yours again. He pulled you after him in a rush out of the rink before it gets messier. The two of you ended up in a ramen shop a few streets away. You were laughing at the commotion you created back at the rink as you ate your ramen.

“I swear that kid’s eyes shone when he saw you,” you smiled at Hinata. He waved it off, clearly glad for the recognition, “You know I’m really thankful for those but sometimes I can’t live my life normally.”

“That’s fame right there,” you feigned a whistle at him, “Hot shot, huh?”

Hinata scoffed at you, “I’m still the same Hinata Shoyo.”

“The same? Are you kidding?”

“No! I am the same!”

“No! You’re clearly more…” a number of words rushed into your mind to fill in the last word – attractive, masculine, mature. But you didn’t get to finish your sentence when a hand harshly grabbed your wrist. Pulling you up to your feet.

The happiness between you and Hinata was short lived at your boyfriend’s arrival. His eyes were conveying how much you would be suffering from this. And you cower in fear. Hinata stood up, moving closer to you. He attempted to grab your hand only to be swatted away by your boyfriend.

“You heard me back there, shrimpy, didn’t you? I said back off!” he spat at Hinata’s face.

Hinata didn’t appreciate the gesture. He raised his fist, ready to strike your boyfriend when you yelled, “Stop!” Now, all the people’s attention are drawn to the three of you. Your boyfriend smirked at Hinata, “Heard her? We’re going.”

That was how Hinata lost you again for the second time. Letting another chance slip by when it was already in his grasp. He went home that night into his empty apartment again, wishing that sooner maybe, he would have the guts to take you away from that bastard. But how can he when you always go behind that asshole’s back as if you belong there?

He plopped on his couch, pulling out his phone to look at the pictures the two of you took from earlier. A smile slipping on his lips as he scrolled through the images. He sent you a message, asking if you were fine. There were no responses from you.

Not that night.

And not in the morning the next day.

When afternoon came, he was already calling Natsu asking if she had caught sight of you. Natsu’s nonchalant answer only made him more anxious, “Her boyfriend must’ve locked her up again. He does that so often I don’t know how she could put up with that shit.”

“Language, Natsu,” he warned, alarmed how his sister learned curse words.

“Oops,” Natsu feigned terror, “But honestly, niichan, why won’t you make your move already? It had been what… three years? You plan to rot bearing those feelings?”

“Natsu,” Hinata felt a lump in his throat. He doesn’t know whether it was because Natsu is seemingly more adept to the topic than him or because he knows you are suffering in Miyagi by yourself.

“Whatever, niichan. Do your absolute best,” Natsu hung up on him.

Hinata’s anxiety built up as hours pass by without a response from you. He had skipped lunch, and even dinner. The time left unnoticed as he tried and tried to call you but there was nothing on the other line. When he finally heard your voice on the other end at nine. He jolted up the couch, but despite the reaction his tone was soft, dripping with concern.

“Are you fine?”

“I… guess so,” you giggled weakly at the other end.

“You’re not,” Hinata clenched his fist.

There was nothing but the thought of you getting away from your boyfriend in his mind now. Maybe also, possibly, closer to him. Without thinking twice, Hinata got you on loudspeaker as he searched for flights from Miyagi to Tokyo.

“Shoyo, I’ll be fine,” you tried to convince him despite the loneliness you feel as you’ve been deprived of freedom once again.

“Pack up your things.”

“I swear you don’t have to – what?” You didn’t know if it was your head playing with what you heard. Did you hear that one right?

“I told you to pack up your things, Y/N. I’m booking a flight for you,” Hinata’s voice had a final conviction in it. As if you cannot do anything to make him change his mind. But to where?

“Where exactly am I going? You know I have no one.”

“You have me, Y/N.”

You were struck by his words. You don’t know how to counter that. Although there were a lot of questions you could ask to that. Up to what extent will he tolerate you? How exactly do you have him? Are his words what you think them to be? But there was no time to process your thoughts as he told you, “Flight’s an hour from now. I’ll send you the receipt.”

“Shoyo…”

“You’ll be even better with me, Y/N. Please pack up. I’ll wait for you, okay?”

All that was left for you to say was, “Okay.” As soon as you ended the call yourself, you were scrambling around the unit you half-lived for a year. You were careful not to wake your boyfriend as you filled your bag with all the things that matter to you. Stuffing them haphazardly into your suitcase. You don’t know how you’ve done it but in thirty minutes you were out and on your way to the airport.

There was something in what you are doing that made you feel like you are finally, once again, alive. It was as if light had shone on your figure again for a very long time. When you were finally sitting inside the plane, tears streaked down your cheeks as you made your way to Shoyo.

He was waiting eagerly for you when you saw him, standing in the crowd. Relief flooded his features as he saw you making your way towards him. He pulled you into him, sniffing in your hair. You broke into tears in his arms.

It was a little into the midnight. And you can’t believe you pulled up a stunt in a blip. Shoyo was smiling at you when he faced you, eyes glassy. “I’m sorry it took me so long to make my move,” he apologized to which you shook your head.

“No,” you circled your arms around him once again, “It was just at the right time.”


End file.
